villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Shadow Master (Max Adventures)
The Shadow Master (also spelled "Shadowmaster") is the main antagonist of Max Adventures franchise. He has had numerous appearances on many seasons to collect 3 magical crystals and dominate the Lion Kingdom, but was always defeated by Max and his friends. Appearance The Shadow Master has a tall, fairly and evenly slim bodybuild. Being the definition of his name,he has no facial features other than a pair of red eyes and a completely black face. Family In the Dinoterra series, he stated that he had three brothers. Other than that, there is no extended information about his family. History Origins Shadow Master is a mysterious that came from an unknown planet.However,during the Magilika Series,he stated that he had come from a planet of darkness,where his dark powers were originally generated from.He had added that his world was very superior compared to Earth. Paddle Pop Begins 1 The Shadow Master is a dark and mysterious being whose origin is completely unknown.In his first scene which is set 16 years ago,he crash landed on the planet Earth,seeking to find the Lion Crytals from the Lion Kingdom.He is then seen interrogating a cave full of bats when an unlucky pair of hyenas stumble upon the cave.Using his dark magic, Shadow Master then turned the hyenas together with the bats into horrendous ghastly monsters.Shadow Master had also made an ally who was affiliated with the kingdom although it was never shown with who or when.This mysterious cloaked figure had also let the Shadow Master's army into the castle using a secret passage.During the coronation of the then baby Paddle Pop,the ceremony was interrupted by the invasion of Shadow Master's army in the kingdom and soon enough,the royal family was surrounded,including King Adisa's younger brother,Rex and a close family friend,Prof. HiggaBottom. King Adisa ordered his brother to round up his army while he protected his wife, Queen Shifa, Prince Paddle Pop and Prof. Higgabottom and safely lead them into a room and guarded it. Queen Shifa then entrusted Prof. Higgabottom with a difficult task to take Paddle pop to a safe place far away from the kingdom. After that, Queen Shifa left the room to join her husband.As she got closer to him,Shadow Master had suddenly appeared by dropping off from a mutated bat. As King Adisa was about to attack him,Shadow Master threw Rex's chestplate across the floor,implying that he had killed him.Enraged, King Adisa furiously charged at him but was quickly blocked by two mutated hyenas.Taking advantage of King Adisa's momentary distraction,Shadow Master used his magic to forcefully control and bring King Adisa closer to him.Grabbing the lion staff from King Adisa,he broke it into half and demanded to know where the lion crystals were.After refusing to answer him,twice,Shadow Master then ended his life.This scene ends with a present 16 year old Paddle Pop with a much older Prof. Higgabottom ending their discussion. Paddle Pop Begins 2 In this episode,a tracking device was attached on the underside of Leena's phoenix ship.Within a few moments,Shadow Master was seen flying a large mutated bat along with the cloaked figure on another. After seeing the amulet dangling on Paddle Pop's neck,Shadow Master acknowledged the success of the tracking device and instructed his ally to bring him the amulet without showing any mercy.After a short battle, Paddle Pop was pinned against the ground by a large bat.The figure then snatched the amulet away from Paddle Pop and left.After some time,Paddle pop and his friends managed to find the location of the first crystal due to his memory of the images he had seen the night before. However,they didn't arrive there first. After Paddle Pop and his friends had fallen down on a slide, Shadow Master was already there,together with the cloaked figure and a couple of hyenas. After being ambushed,Shadow Master had taken an advice from his ally and ordered the hyenas to tie Paddle Pop's friends up and throw them in a sand pit while Paddle Pop was held by two hyenas.Shadow Master threatened Paddle Pop to bring the Crystal Of Lion Sight to him by pulling a lever which caused sand to fill up the pit and he remarked that if he succeeded,Paddle Pop would be able to save his friends in time. Paddle Pop retaliated by shoving the hyenas away heading towards Shadow Master. Shadow Master in return had pulled the lever even lower which the sand to fill up the pit faster. Paddle Pop unwillingly obliged to Shadow Master's orders and thus pulled the lever back up and mocked him by calling him a "good kitty". After Paddle Pop had successfully taken the crystal, Shadow Master demanded it to be given but instead,Paddle pop tossed it to the ground which made Shadow Master angry and said that he would regret that by pulling the lever lower.After Paddle Pop had managed to save his friends, Shadow Master commented that it was a shame that they did not get to know each other due to the fact that he would not make it out alive and laughed evilly. The Shadow Master then left the tomb through a secret door. At last scene of this episode, the Shadow Master was unable to use the crystal and asked the figure if he was sure if he was using the crystal correctly. The figured offered to try using it and Shadow Master gave it to him.Shocked,the figure exclaimed that the crystal was fake. Furiously,Shadow Master snatched the crystal and smashed it into pieces on the ground realizing that he had been fooled.Shadow Master had angrily told himself that he would find Paddle Pop and that when he did he would crush him with bare hand and then he roared in anger and defeat. Paddle Pop Begins 4 Although Shadow Master did not make an actual appearance, he is seen at the beginning of the episode with his army behind him. Paddle Pop Begins 5 Shadow Master was flying on his mutated bat alongside the cloaked figure as they searched for the Crystal Of Lion Strength.Shadow Master received a message that Paddle Pop was alive in which he wondered about how he had survived. Shadow Master had also suspected that Paddle Pop could not be far behind.Then,the figure pointed out to the floating rocks which was were the temple which had the crystal was located.Shadow Master then ordered his minion to give Paddle Pop a warm welcome by sending a few bats to intercept Leena's ship. After landing, the figure was about to open the temple when Shadow Master had violently destroyed the doors using his magic. The figure had remarked that destroying the doors was not the stealthiest of entrances.Shadow Master had replied by saying that he had waited for a long time for that moment.He continued on by saying that soon he would have the second crystal and be one step closer to his victory and laughed.The figure added on to Shadow Master's sentence by saying their victory instead of his victory.Shadow Master corrected himself by repeating the figure's words. The figure then confirmed that the kingdom would be his and the world would belong to Shadow Master. Irritated, Shadow Master agreed and ushered the figure to continue their journey.The figure then spoke about sacrificing everything he had,including his own brother while pulling out his hood,revealing himself to be Rex,King Adisa's younger brother. When Rex warned Shadow Master against betraying him,Shadow Master gave him a side glance and walked off.As they arrived at the heart of the temple, they both saw the crystal at the center.As Shadow Master thought it that it was going to be easy,a gryphon was clinging from the ceiling and immediately attacked the intruders. Shadow Master distracted the gryphon by using his powers against it.Shadow Master yelled at Rex by calling him a fool and told him to get the crystal while he kept the gryphon busy in which he reffered go it as a "overgrown canary". He gave Rex enough time to steal the crystal by making many figures of himself which distracted the gryphon. Although Rex had taken the crystal,he was stopped by the gryphon, but it did not attack because he was a lion. While the creature was distracted, Shadow Master attacked the gryphon and cast a magical net over it.Shadow Master mockingly stated that the trapped gryphon would be a nice surprise for Paddle Pop and then proclaimed that the gryphon would not forget that a lion had stolen the crystal.As Rex was about to give the second crystal, he quickly put his hood back on as Shadow Master impatiently demanded for the crystal. Soon, both of them heard the voice Paddle Pop and Shadow Master pointed out to exit towards the stairs. As Paddle Pop together with General Kara and Prof. Higgabottom entered the hall,Paddle Pop saw Shadow Master and Rex leaving with the crystal (during this time, Paddle Pop did not know that the cloaked figure was his uncle Rex) and at the same time, the gryphon had broken free from the magical net. Paddle Pop used a grappling hook and shot above the pair. In which the Shadow Master had taunted Paddle Pop by saying that he had missed.Paddle Pop then activated the grappling hook and had swung all the way until he fell on top of Rex.However,as Paddle Pop was about to unveil his hood,the gryphon's paw nearly striked Paddle Pop as he dodged it which unintentionally helped Rex to escape. As Shadow Master and Rex were about to leave the temple,he told Paddle Pop that he had won this time but would leave him to clean up the mess. Shadow Master and Rex were soon outside of the temple and hopped on to their bats.Even though Paddle Pop could've gotten them,he decided to let them escape in order to help General Kara and Prof. Higgabottom. Paddle Pop Begins Season 2 Episode 1 In the beginning of the episode, Shadow Master is seen holding the Crystal of Lion Strength. Rex informed Shadow Master that Paddle Pop still had the Crystal Of Lion Sense. Shadow Master replied saying that the third crystal, the crystal of Lion Courage was still out there and he intended to find it before Paddle Pop. He also stated that Paddle Pop had become something of an inconvenience. Rex commented that Paddle Pop and his friends had a ship that gave them an advantage. Shadow Master agreed to Rex's statement and told him that it was time that they did something about it.Shadow Master then opened a big magical orb showing Leena's ship and immediately a large mutated bat appeared. Shadow Master told the bat that it knew what it had to do. After the bat left, Shadow Master told himself that it was time for Paddle Pop to come back down to Earth and laughed evilly. After Shadow Master received the news from the bat that it had successfully forced the phoenix from the sky and prevented it from flying again, he enquired with Rex if he had figured where the last crystal was. When Rex gave an unsatisfactory answer, Shadow Master grunted loudly and berated Rex for failing in the task, Rex replied that he would keep trying in which Shadow Master told him not to try but to do it. In the throneroom, Shadow Master was seated on a throne and Rex had informed him that he had successfully found the location of the last crystal, telling him that it was in the cold regions in a sphinx temple. Shadow Master complimented Rex saying that he had done well. Shadow Master ushered Rex that they had to leave immediately with Rex unwillingly came along. ''Max Dinoterra Episode 1'' After Max reestablished his kingdom, Shadow Master discovered the existence of the Dinoterra Crystals from the prehistortic times.He forms an alliance with Queen Felina, the leader of the White Tigers and enemy of the Lions, and she helps him travel back in time to get the crystals to take his revenge against the lions. In the past Shadow Master manipulates 3 Raptors and takes mental possession of a Tyrannosaurus forcing him to fight Max and his friends. In the end after achieving Dinoterra Crystals he rebuilds his shadowy army, however is defeated by Max being trapped within the vortex of time. Gallery Shadowmaster.png Shadowmaster.jpg Ultimate Shadow Master.png|Shadow Master with the uncontrollable power of Lion Crystals, transformed into a giant monster. Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Leader Category:Enigmatic Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Big Bads Category:Monsters Category:Revived Category:Male Category:Neutral Evil Category:Deceased Category:Magic Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Hegemony